Jonathan Edward Stanton
Jonathan Edward Stanton, also known as Erech, is an Unseelie german shepherd Pooka Grump and Duchess Aoibhell's Reeve in the Duchy of Goodwine in the Kingdom of Pacifica. Background Jonathan was born to high society and from his earliest years, he was surrounded by wealth and given much leeway and attention for his antics. As he grew up this attention diminished, being less tolerated in an adult than in a child. In school he was never capable of physically defending himself so he developed his social talents for this purpose, often using information he gathered to his advantage or convincing others to fight for him. He was 16 when the strange visions started, driving him into an alien world beyond the imagining of most of his peers. Before he lost his mind to it all, Aoibhell found him and arranged for his education in the world of the Kithain. She found it useful to have a pooka of his talents nearby. During his Saining, he took the name Erech from a story he had read. During his early years in Kithain society, he was a terror; forever wooing the ladies and telling outrageous stories. In fact, he seemed to be the typical pooka. Despite his tendency to get in trouble, he always seemed to have a way out, usually with a contact who could bail him out of whatever mess he had gotten himself into. It wasn't until he entered his grump hood that he seemed to calm down and grow into the position he now holds. He became a true social chameleon among the fae with an ability to deal with both nobles and commoners without difficulty. When Aoibhell found herself in need of a Reeve, Erech offered his services. He had dealt with her off and on over the decade since his Saining and when he proposed the arrangement, she agreed with his assessment of her needs, his abilities, and how well they matched. Image Erech is a well-dressed, handsome man in his early thirties. His blond hair is always perfectly styled and his clothing spotless. He wears an emerald earring in his left ear and it matches the shade of his eyes perfectly. to changelings, he has a soft, brown coat of fur and big, friendly eyes. His ears look much like those of a german shepherd and he also has a tail. Treasure Erech has a treasure: a "Ring of Truth." Whenever a lie is told in his presence, the ring will change color. (This does not happen with lies told by the wearer.) The degree of change is determined by the degree of lie. Minor, white lies cause only a subtle change of shade while a complete falsehood will cause a radical shift in color. It looks very much like a mood ring of the sort popular in the late 70s. Personal Jonathan is always polite to those he meets, even if he doesn't like them much. He is always respectful to the nobility. He is the Duchess' go-between to the commoners so he must represent the image she wants to put forth. He often glances at the ring on his finger, sometimes disguising the movement as if looking at his watch. If anyone ever wrongs him, he smiles politely and bears it. Revenge will come to them later. References # CTD. Book of Storyteller Secrets, pp. 24-25. Category:Unseelie (CTD) Category:Grumps (CTD) Category:Pooka (CTD)